Love is Worth Fighting For
by Luvin.Jashley
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are Bestfriends as Kids, But get Split apart. Until they meet again 10 years later, will they Become friends? Bestfirends? Or Even More? TROYELLA! Trailer inside.
1. Trailer

**Love is worth Fighting For**

**Trailer**

**What Happens when Little Boy...**

Shows Troy Bolton at the age of 6

**And Little Girl...**

Shows Gabriella Montez at age of 5

**Become Best friends?**

Gabriella

"_You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world ever!"_

Troy

"_I really like you"_

**But then get split apart?**

Gabriella

_"Mummy says were moving far away"_

Troy

"_Oh... well Bye. Wait! Keep this Bracelet, I have one too. It means we will be bestest friends for ever no matter what"_

**But ten years later they meet again…**

Gabriella

"_Troy is that really you?"_

Troy

"_Oh my god! Gabriella?"_

**Will they become best friends again?**

Troy

"_You kept the Bracelet I gave you!"_

Gabriella

"_Of course I did your my bestest friend ever!"_ She Giggles

**Or will they become more?**

Gabriella

"_Sharpay I think I'm falling in love with my Best Friend"_

Troy

"_I Think I might Love her"_

**Love is Worth Fighting for**

**Coming soon to a Computer near You!**

Ok so that's my Trailer for my first Story ever! Of Course it's TROYELLA! Or you can call it Zanessa Lol. Tell me what you Guys think. Review Review! REVIEW!! Because I want to know what people think, and I want to see if I can right stories as good as all the stories I have read before.

Thanks Heaps!

Xx Roxy.


	2. 10 Years Ago

Heyy Everyone Woooo 1st Chapter, Pretty exciting aii

**Heyy Everyone Woooo 1****st**** Chapter, Pretty exciting aii? Ahaha hopefully you like it!**

**Xx Roxy.**

**P.S I own nothing! Other then the idea of the Story.**

_10 Years ago…_

_One day on the 18__th__ of January in Albuquerque, New Mexico, Little five year old Gabriella Montez was walking down the street to the park. She got to the park and decided to climb up on top of the monkey bars. So she climbed up and sat there swinging her feet for a few minutes. She thought she would go and hop on the swing now. When she looked down she realized she was quite high up. She suddenly felt sick and was scared. She didn't know what to do; she looked around but couldn't see anyone anywhere. So she screamed at the top of her Lungs._

" _HEEELLLPPPPPPP!!"_

_And then out of no where a little boy jumped out._

"_I'll help you" said the little boy as he looked up at Gabriella_

_He had sandy brown hair and Electric Blue eyes. Gabriella was relieved when she saw him. Slowly the little boy helped Gabriella down._

"_Thanks" Gabriella smiled sweetly._

"_No problem, want to come on the swing?" The boy asked._

"_Sure" Gabriella replied._

_Gabriella and the little boy walked over to the swings and sat down. They both started swinging. But not too high._

"_What's your name?" The little boy asked._

"_Mine name is Gabi" Gabriella answered._

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Troy" The little boy so called troy said._

"_I like that name, how old are you?" Gabriella asked._

"_I'm six" Troy replied holding six fingers up with a big smile on his face._

"_I'm five turning six in December" Gabriella giggled._

"_I really like you" Troy said_

"_I like you too, want to come over my house?"_

"_Ok I just have to run across the street and tell my mum" Troy replied_

"_Which house is yours?" Gabriella asked._

"_Its number 14" Troy answered, pointing to a big two story cream house across the road from the park._

"_I live next door to you! In number 16!" Gabriella said happily, pointing to a one story white house across the road next to troy's._

"_Ok I will meet you at your house in 5 minutes ok?" Troy said._

"_Ok" Gabriella replied._

_And after that they quickly ran back to their houses. Looking left and right before crossing the road of course. They told their parents about how they made a new friend next door. Troy's parents decided to go with him to Gabriella's house to meet her parents._

"_Ding Dong!!" The sound echoed through the house._

"_I'll get it!!" Gabriella Screamed happily._

_She opened the door and her chocolate eyes met troy's electric blue ones._

"_Hey Gabi" Troy Greeted._

"_Hi Troy" Gabriella smiled._

"_Hello, You must be troy's parents am I right?" Gabriella's mum_** (A/N in Australia we spell Mom like this Lol)**_ asked the two adults standing with troy._

"_Hello yes we are, Nice to meet you, I'm Lucille and this is Jack" She said pointing to the man next to her with electric blue eyes just like troy's._

"_I'm Maria, Oh Come in, would you like a Coffee?" Maria asked._

"_Oh Love one thanks" Lucille replied._

"_Yes Thanks" Replied Jack._

_They walked in and talked while they drank some coffee Maria had made, while Gabriella and troy were out the back playing Basketball._

_5 Months went on and troy and Gabriella had become best friends, they both went to West High Primary _**(A/N Primary means elementary in Australia) **_they still lived next door to each other and they saw each other everyday. One Friday morning Gabriella got a lift with Troy and his mum to school. She knocked on his door, and it opened, and Blue met brown._

"_Hey, Ready for school?" Gabriella asked_

"_Hey, Yep I'm ready, here." Troy said as he passed her a lollypop his mum had said to give to her._

"_Thanks Troy… You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world ever!" She said with a smile on her face._

"_Your mine too" Troy laughed._

_And after that they went off to school. That day at school they painted together, Spelled together, ate their lolly pops together and played basketball during lunch and recess together! Heck they did everything together! They really were great best friends._

_At the end of school Gabriella's mum drove Gabi and Troy home. Troy wasn't allowed to play with Gabriella after school that day because he had to visit his Grandparents. So Gabriella just went home to play something a little different considering she done everything with troy she didn't play many girly things, so then she decided to play Barbie's._

_Gabriella's Mum walked in._

"_Hey Ella hunny" Maria said sweetly_

"_Hi Mummy" Gabriella replied still focused on her Barbie dolls._

"_I just came in here to talk to you about something important" Maria said looking at her daughter._

"_Mhmm" Gabriella replied not really listening but concentrating on how she should do Barbie's hair for her first date with Ken._

"_Gabriella we have to move to LA in California" Maria said gently._

_Suddenly Gabriella's head flicked up._

"_W-What?" Gabriella Stuttered with tears forming in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry hunny I know you have made great friends here like troy, but mummy just got a great Job their, and I could get a lot of money from it so you will get more presents at Christmas." Maria said trying to make her daughter happier._

"_Ok Mummy" Gabriella said sadly as she packed up her Barbie's and all her other toys in her room with her mum._

_Later that day Gabriella herd a car pull in next door. It must be troy she thought. So she ran outside to go and tell him the bad news._

"_Troy!!" Gabriella yelled_

_Troy turned around to see Gabriella running to him looking a bit sad._

"_Gabi what's wrong?" Troy asked._

"_Mummy says were moving far away"_

"When?" Troy asked sadly.

"_Tomorrow morning at 7" Gabriella said looking down._

"_Oh… Well Bye…." Troy started. "Wait! Keep this Bracelet I have one too, it means that we will be bestest friends for ever no matter what."_

_In his little hand was a Blue surf bracelet, it had beads on it with letters saying best friends forever then two Hibiscus flower beads on each side and two Orange basketball beads on each side of troy's. She then took it out of troy's hand while noticing he had already put his on._

"_Thanks troy I will keep it for ever, you will always be my bestest friend, Bye" Gabriella said as she squeezed troy in a big hug._

_And with that she put on her bracelet and walked away._

_And Blue never met brown again…_

_Well for now…_

**Ok so there you have it my first chapter, Sorry if there are any mistakes or anything. Review and tell me what you think. Please tell other people to review too because if I don't get many after a while I will not keep writing. This chapter may be short… I think. But I sort of rushed it because it's a school night. Lol. Anywayz I hoped you liked it.**

**Xx Roxy.**


	3. Unexpected Surprise in Homeroom

Hey Everyone

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 1 was Rushed coz I really tried to get it out on that night but this one I will try not to rush. Thanks for the reviews so far(: And if you have any ideas don't be scared just send them in a review and I might use them. Oh and in the past chapters up the top it like repeats what I right Lol sorry about that I have no idea why it does that ahaha. Hope you like it**

**Xx Roxy.**

**I own nothing other then the idea of this story!**

**Gabriella's POV**

So here I am lying in my new empty room on my bed back here in old Albuquerque, gosh I miss this place. It even smells the same as I remember it. Wondering why I am here again? Well mum got an even better job back here, which means having to stay home alone more. In California mum always worked Late and then she would sleep all day. I hardly ever got to see her. But on the positive side I have learnt to do so many things on my own, like cook for myself and wash my own clothes.

You're probably wondering about my dad? Well he ran away when he found out my mum was pregnant I never met him. Mum told me something's about him though. Like how he had my chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin his hair colour was the same as mine too. I guess my facial features were the only things from mum.

Anyway back to the subject, Albuquerque. We ended up buying a two story House only two streets away from were I used to live. It was a Cream colour it had a few trees out the front. It wasn't the same as the one we had in California right across from the beach but it was quite roomy.

**End of Gabriella's POV**

Gabriella glanced over at her digital clock sitting on the bed side table; it read 7:02am. _"Better get up"_ She said to herself. Today was her first day back at School. She was attending East High. She took a 10 minute shower then got out and got changed. Today she was going to wear a yellow strapless top with a high waisted black belt, to match some skinny leg jeans, and a pair of black flats.

After that she got out her blow dryer and dried her hair, then added a few more curls then there was. She put on a silver heart necklace her mum had given her and some bangles on her left arm then on her right arm she put the bracelet the little boy had given her when she was little. Yes she still had it and wore it almost everyday, Even though she thought she would never see him again, she kept her promise that they would always be best friends.

She was ready, so she walked down stairs to the breakfast bench she noticed a note on the table that read…

_Gabriella,_

_Sorry I had to run off to work today, won't be home until late. Have a good first day at school._

_Mum xx_

Yes her mum worked in the day too sometimes, she would sometimes come home so tired to even say hello to Gabriella.

Gabriella grabbed an apple and walked out the door, she wasn't feeling very hungry that day but she knew to always have at least a little bit of healthy breakfast _"It's the most important meal of the day!" _Her mum would say.

She hoped in her Black BMW Convertible and reversed out of the drive way and headed towards the school.

**TxG TxG TxG TxG TxG**

The first thing that came into troy's mind today _"Awww great back to school again"_ Another year at East High. Wooooo. He had really had enough of that school. Of course he loved seeing his friends, playing basketball and seeing the knight's face's when the wildcats beat them. But Mrs Darbus' Lectures, her detentions, and the fact the school was all red and white which made his eyes go all funny, he didn't like.

He hoped out of bed and had a quick shower; he then changed in to his clothes. Today he wore a black and blue stripped top with a pair of jeans and shoes. He then slipped a bracelet on his arm. Can you guess which bracelet it was? Yes that's right troy the most popular guy in the school, basket ball player star! Kept his secret to the little girl that he called his bestest friend ever!

Troy walked down stairs to find his mum sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Morning Troy" His mum Lucille greeted him.

"Morning" Troy smiled.

Troy sat down and poured himself a little bowl of cereal, and then when he was finished he cleaned up grabbed his keys said bye to his mum and ran out the door.

"Crap I am going to be late!" He mumbled to himself.

The he jumped in his dad's truck and drove towards East High for a very unexpected BIG Surprise!

**TxG TxG TxG TxG TxG**

**Chad's POV**

I looked down at my new timetable "Ugh! Darbus again!" I yelled to myself. Great another year with her! She has to honestly be the worst teacher ever! _I'm Hungry…. _Oh look I can see Troy. I Walked up to him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey man" I greeted him.

"Hey Chad, I made it I'm not late" Troy replied breathing heavily.

I look down at his arm and he had that stupid childish bracelet on again.

"You're wearing that bracelet again dude!"

"Yes I told you I am going to keep it forever"

"But you were 6 when you made that promise!"

"I don't care it was a Promise" I Think I'm starting to get on troy's nerves now.

"Alright man keep it but do you really have to wear it to school?!"

**End of Chad's POV**

Troy just pushed past Chad obviously annoyed and headed towards his locker. He looked down at his timetable noticing he had Homeroom with Mrs. Darbus again. He sighed to himself. Then he grabbed out all the things he needed for Homeroom then walked off for a much unexpected surprise in Homeroom…

**Gabriella's POV**

Great I'm running late on my first day, I had to stop for petrol on the way though. Gosh fuel prices are getting way too high! Anyway at the moment I'm walking very fast to find my class before I am even later! I look at my time table.

_8:30am_

_Homeroom_

_Mrs.Darbus_

_Room 11c_

Mrs. Darbus? What kind of name is that? It sounds like some ancient roman name or something. Ugh where's my class?! I'm totally lost the Hallways are empty. Wait a second… 8c... 9c…. 10c... 11c!! Yes I Finally found it! I put my hand on the door handle and quickly turned it… Not expecting what is about to happen next.

**End of Gabriella's POV**

**Troy's POV**

Mrs. Darbus was just starting her mobile phone policy rule talk. I was sitting up the front of the class with Chad close behind me already asleep, snoring and drooling on his favourite basketball. Suddenly the door flew open and there was a petite girl with brown locks cascading down her shoulders I looked up at her face…

**End of Troy's POV**

_And once again Blue met Brown._

**YAY! Second Chapter! Tell me what you think and review! Also since I'm from Australia I don't know the American ratings so I just rated it T ok so I'm not sure what T means but I can tell you that there might be some bad language and that's all for now. Any Ideas? Tell me. Oh and sorry about this chapter being a bit to much swapping between peoples point of views but I am really trying my hardest to make it make sense as well as sound good. Next Chapter will be out soon. Thanks (:**

**Xx Roxy.**


	4. The Blue Eyed Mystery Boy

Heyy New Chapter

**Heyy New Chapter!! Lol. Ok so if you didn't read my Authors note before, Read it! Lol. I really hope that you understand because I am in High school and my last report wasn't so good, so I really need to keep up with school work and home work. So these won't come out that often until the holidays start.**

**Anyway thanks,**

**Xx Roxy.**

**P.S I own nothing other then this idea!**

**Previously…**

_Suddenly the door flew open and there was a petite girl with brown locks cascading down her shoulders Troy looked up at her face…_

_And once again Brown met Blue…_

**Gabriella's POV**

I was looking into the eyes of a sandy haired boy with electric blue eyes I swore I had seen them before… wait a second Troy? No No No No it couldn't have been him it just couldn't. I mean after all these years I bump into him again? My life was no fairytale; things like this shouldn't just happen. Even if it was him which I highly doubt it is, he wouldn't remember me. And he wouldn't notice me again either. High school has cliques and unfortunately my placement is a nerd which sucks.

I suddenly got back to reality but still staring deep into his eyes. He looked shocked I wasn't quite shore why.

"Gabriella? Gabriella? Gabriella Montez!"

I suddenly snapped out of my deep trance, and looked up at the teacher. Um what was it again… Mrs Darbus? She looked quite annoyed. She had a frown on her face with many wrinkles on her forehead. She had white old lady hair and glasses. She had a dark purple scarf wrapped around her neck. She was dressed in what…A Robe? Oh what do you know? Maybe she is from ancient roman time!

"Miss Montez! Great to finally have you come back to earth. Now I will let you off being late this time since it's your first day, but don't let it happen again!" She screeched.

"Yes Mrs Darbus" I Replied quickly.

"Good you may now take a seat at the back behind Stephanie" Mrs Darbus said while pointing to a spare seat behind a blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit. She was just sitting there looking down filing her nails. And even from looking this far away I could see she had so much make up on it was like you would have to chisel it all off!

I looked at Mrs Darbus and smiled before walking to my seat. I walked past the blue eyed mystery boy again. He was looking at me still, it was kind of creepy! Then behind him was an African American guy with a Massive Afro asleep drooling on a orange basket ball. I turned my head to the left seeing the blonde girl again, Stephanie? Was it? She gave me an evil look then went back to filing her nails.

I sat down into my seat and put my bag on the floor underneath I looked to the front of the class to see what Darbus was talking about but then I hit blue… again. He was still staring at me! Did I have something on my face or something? He smiled at me; wow he did have a nice smile! I felt like I was going to melt.

"Hey I'm Taylor" I Turned to my left to see an African American girl looking at me smiling.

"Hi I am Gabriella" I Smiled back. She seemed nice.

"Nice to meet to you" she whispered back smiling.

I Smiled back and turned to face the front again. This time no blue caught my eyes. I looked at the teacher, Mrs Darbus, she was rambling on about some theatre of the arts? Ok then… This school I really weird. Even though I have only been here like what 5 minutes? Well So far there is the ancient roman teacher, the Afro boy who is snorting in his sleep like a pig having a bad nightmare, and of course the creepy mystery blue eyed boy. I Sighed. This is going to be a Long, Weird Day!

**5 Minutes Earlier, Troy's POV**

I was looking at chocolate, well it seemed like it. I was looking into the girls chocolate brown eyes **(Hehehe the colour of my eyes!)** They reminded me of the eyes of the little girl who was my best friend. I Didn't blink once, it was like my eyes wouldn't close, I couldn't look away from the brown eyed beauty. Wait Beauty? I can't call her that! I just met her! Well saw her and I have a girlfriend who is… well alright… but I love her! I do! ... I think. Awww man I am so confused right now!

She was still looking at me with the same shocked face as I had.

"Gabriella? Gabriella? Gabriella Montez!" Mrs Darbus Yelled.

She quickly looked away, damn Mrs Darbus had to ruin the moment then!

"Miss Montez! Great to finally have you come back to earth. Now I will let you off being late this time since it's your first day, but don't let it happen again!" Mrs Darbus screeched.

"Yes Mrs Darbus" She replied quickly. Wow! That angelic voice, it's beautiful.

"Good you may now take a seat at the back behind Stephanie" Mrs Darbus said while pointing to my girlfriend. Excellent I thought, I could look behind and pretend to be looking at my awfully annoying girlfriend while really I will be looking at the Latina Beauty…. Wait a second! What am I saying! I can't say that. Ugh ok now I'm really confused has this girl brainwashed me or something?

She walked past me our eyes met again but only for a second, she looked scared. I think I'm creeping her out! As she walked past me I turned around and looked at her body. She had great curves and smooth tanned skin.She was like an angel!

She sat in her seat and look back towards me then she looked at me with no expression on her face. I smiled and then she smiled back. Even from that I felt this weird tingle in me… And… I liked it! **(And don't think of it in the wrong way people!) **

She looked away and started talking to Taylor. Taylor was in the decathlon team she was really smart a bit of a nerd but she was nice. And my best friend Chad has had a crush on her for like ever!

I turned back around to Mrs Darbus she was still going on about the Theatre of the arts. Just like every single day!

I Felt that tingle again I could tell that the new girl was looking at me. But then it suddenly went away. I Sighed. What was her name again? Did Darbus say it?

**Flash back**

"_Gabriella? Gabriella? Gabriella Montez!" Mrs Darbus Yelled._

"_Miss Montez! Great to finally have you come back to earth….."_

**Flash back fades away**

Gabriella Montez I thought?...

"HOLY SHIT!" I Yelled. It's her!

"Whaaaat?!" Chad asked sleepily as he just woke up.

**End of Troy's POV**

**Gabriella's POV**

Ugh. Boring… Blah Blah Blah Mrs Darbus should just Shut Up!

"HOLY SHIT!" Yelled the blue eyed mystery boy at the front.

I jumped a little. What the hell? I thought.

"TROY BOLTEN I DO NOT TOLLERATE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN MY CLASS SIT OUTSIDE NOW!" Yelled Mrs Darbus at the top of her Lungs.

Everyone giggled a little bit.

Wait a second TROY BOLTEN!

"OH MY GOD!" I Yelled not realising I said it out loud.

"MONETZ GO OUT SIDE TOO! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Mrs Darbus yelled again practically loosing her voice.

I Got out of my seat and followed troy outside. I was shaking. It really was him. I mean what are the odds of some boy looking the same as troy and having both first and last names the same as troy? I was scared yet excited for what was going to happen next.

**End of Gabriella's POV**

Troy and Gabriella both walked out into the hallway then troy stopped and turned around causing Gabriella to walk right into troy's toned chest.

"Ahh" she said as she bumped into him.

"Whoa, Sorry" Troy replied apologizing.

"It's Okay" Gabriella replied looking up into his eyes and smiling.

It was silent then Gabriella was the first one to break it,

"Troy is that really you?" She asked in disbelief.

**Lol a bit of a Cliff hanger.**

**Omg I'm finally done this Chapter! Not that it took me ages to write but I have been so busy with everything and in drama I have to write my own script in 2 days! So that's been hard. Thanks everyone who has reviewed you mean heaps! As I mentioned before I'm at school at the moment no school holidays so it's hard to update. I'm doing the best I can.**

**Anyway review review REVIEW! Lol. Next Chapter will be out sometime this week!**

**Thanks,**

**Xx Roxy.**


	5. Different is Unique

Hey people,

**Hey people,**

**Sorry I can only update on this story like once a week. But I don't have lots of time on my hands. Anyway I was sort of thinking I would get more reviews but that might be because I'm the only one who knows how much time I spend on these, even if they are short chapters. So can everyone who reads this chapter REVIEW! Because you're already there and it just takes 2 seconds of your time please? I don't want to sound greedy though. But yeh.**

**Ok so here is the next Chapter!!**

**Xx Roxy.**

**Previously…**

"_MONETZ GO OUT SIDE TOO! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Mrs Darbus yelled again practically loosing her voice._

_--_

_It was silent then Gabriella was the first one to break it,_

"_Troy is that really you?" She asked in disbelief._

**No Ones POV**

Troy Just stood there staring into her chocolaty Brown eyes, he couldn't believe it. It was her, it was the girl he called his best friend. He felt his hands getting sweaty, _Say something! Say something_! His mind kept repeating those words. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was too shocked.

Gabriella was still looking at him but then she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" She asked

Troy shook out of his thoughts, and then shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh my god! Gabriella?" he finally spat out, with a grin so big it reached to both of his ears.

But before Gabriella could reply she was in troy's arms being given a hug. She hugged him back. They felt little electric currents fly through them, but they just ignored it not knowing what they meant.

Gabriella giggled as they pulled back. "Wow, long time no see"

Troy looked down and something caught his eye. On Gabriella's right arm was the surf bracelet that troy made and gave to Gabriella at the age of 6. This shocked him even more.

"You kept the Bracelet I gave you!" He said as he pointed to the blue surf bracelet on her arm.

"Of course I did, you're my Bestest friend ever!" She Giggled.

Suddenly the bell rang and all the students ran out of there homerooms.

"Hey maybe I can show you around?" Troy asked.

"Sure, that would be great" Gabriella replied.

**Gabriella's POV**

I still couldn't believe who was standing in front of me, it was Troy! The Troy Bolton that was my best friend as a kid. The Troy that showed me how to play basketball. The Troy who helped me when I couldn't get off them monkey bars that day. The Troy who gave me the best friend's bracelet I still wear now! And I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming!

Then I heard the bell, it echoed through the empty hallways which in seconds turned into a stampede of students running out of there Homerooms.

"Hey, maybe I can show you around?" Troy asked me.

"Sure that would be great" I Replied

This is one of the best days of my life, well other then detention, but that's with Troy! I don't think it could get any better! I Think I'm really going to like this school!

Suddenly that blonde cheerleader, Stephanie, ran up to troy and hugged him from behind.

"Hey baby" she greeted him.

"Uh... Hey" Troy replied back with not much enthusiasm.

Then she gave him a big sloppy kiss on the lips, I looked away in disgust.

Then I turned back around to see Stephanie glaring at me and troy with no expression on his face.

"Um I think I can show myself around, but thanks" I gave my best fake Smile and walked off.

Ok so that was a little awkward. He has a girlfriend! And that ditzy blonde as a girlfriend! Wait why do I even care? Ugh… Show myself around how the hell am I meant to do that! Ok well I better start looking for my next class now or I will be late!

I grabbed my timetable out of my pocket and unfolded it.

_9:00am_

_Phys Ed_

_Coach Clackett_

_The Gym_

Great Sport just what I need at the moment, I hope I meet some one in there that can show me around.

**End of Gabriella's POV**

**Troy's POV**

Seconds Earlier…

"Hey, maybe I can show you around?" I asked her.

"Sure that would be great" she replied. I smiled at her.

This is going to be one awesome day! Later on I can introduce her to all my friends and we can all hang out after school!

Gabriella's Smile suddenly dropped and I felt two cold hands grab me around my waist. _Great Stephanie._

"Hey Baby" she greeted me.

Still no smile on Gabriella's Face, even though I haven't seen her in ages I could tell she didn't like Stephanie.

"Ugh… Hey" I replied back with no enthusiasm.

Stephanie then kissed me on the lips, centimetres of lipstick/lip gloss just rubbed all over my lips. She is a Horrible Kisser!

Then I pulled away from Stephanie and Gabriella was looking away, then she turned her head back around.

I didn't know what to do should I introduce them? Or walk off with Gabriella? Or walk of with Stephanie?

"Um I think I can show myself around, but thanks" She fake smiled and walked off.

I was about to walk after her but I realised Stephanie was still clinging her arms around me.

"Who was that ugly Bitch?" Stephanie asked me.

Typical jealous Stephanie.

"She's not a bitch and she's defiantly not ugly!" I half yelled back at her.

Stephanie backed off a bit and looked at me.

"Are you serious? Stephanie said in a question sort of way.

"Yes she is my best friend!" I Told her.

"Chad got a sex Change?" Stephanie asked.

She is so stupid!

"Chad didn't get a Sex change he is my other best friend!" I Yelled at her.

Everyone was looking at us now, but I didn't care. She called my best friend an Ugly Bitch! And if they were both about to fall off a cliff and I could only save one. I would save Gabriella. And I am not lying.

"How come I have never seen her before then?" Stephanie asked.

"Because she moved here from California today" I told her.

"Whaaaat?" She asked stupidly.

"Forget it, talk to you later" and with that I quickly ran off before she had a chance to reply.

**End of Troy's POV**

**(Sorry I keep changing the POV's)**

**Gabriella's POV in Sport**

Ok so I found the Gym, well just in time. At the moment I'm in the girls change room changing into the gym clothes they gave me. **(In Profile) **When I was done I put my normal clothes into my Gym Locker and walked out of the changing rooms ignoring all the stares I was getting. These are all the consequences of being the new kid.

The coach called us in and we all formed a circle, today we are playing basketball. _Excellent_. I'm good at basketball thanks to troy.

"Ok, so I am going to put you in groups" the coach yelled. "And no switching teams! I don't care if you don't like your team mates you're staying with them!" she continued as a lot of sighs and groans came from all the girls.

"Captains are Yasmin Boyd and Gabriella Montez who I would like to welcome to East High" the coach said smiling at me.

I Just realised my name had been called out as team captain. So I walked in front of all the students next to where the other captain, Yasmin, was standing.

The coach then cleared her throat and started to call out names.

"Nicole Anderson Gabriella's team, Veronica Hilton Yasmin's team, Sharpay Evans Gabriella's team, Michaela…." The teacher continued until everyone was in a team.

1 hour later and the game had finished and it was now recess. **(Ha Ha Recess sounds so childish for high school people when writing this! Well I'm in High school and I call it Recess too but it just sounds weird writing it here ahaha!) **

We all went back into the change rooms and as we all walked past each other, we would shake each others hands and say " Good Game you're a good player" or something like that even if it wasn't true.

As I was about to grab my bag and head out to find my next class during my recess so I wouldn't be late again someone lightly tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head around to face a blonde haired girl who for a second I thought was Stephanie but then I noticed it wasn't, and that she was a girl who was on my basket ball team today. She didn't have as much make up on as Stephanie did. She had a little designer hand bag and was dressed in an awful lot of pink. She was smiling at me.

"Hi I'm Sharpay!" she said in a high pitched voice as she held out her hand for me to shake it.

Sharpay? What kind of name is that? Isn't that a breed of dog? Its alright I guess just… different.

_Different is Unique_ and Unique is what makes you, you.

"Hi I'm Gabriella Nice to meet you" I said as I held out my hand and shook hers.

"Nice to meet you too, want to hang out with me and my friends today?" she asked me. Wow maybe I really am going to make some friends around here.

"Sure" I answered back.

"I could also show you around?" she asked me. Wow she doesn't look it but Sharpay is actually really nice.

"That would be great, cos I keep getting lost" I laughed.

She laughed too, and then we both walked off linking arms and talking about all the things that best friends would talk about.

**Ok so no big Cliff Hanger there but anyway I will give you some scary things that might happen to make it a cliff hanger lol.**

**Will Sharpay Turn Evil?**

**Will Troy and Stephanie live happily ever after?**

**Will there be an alien abduction?**

**Ahaha these are the things that you need to think about. Lol so I think this chapter is pretty long. I hoped you enjoyed it and anyone who read it needs to Review please?! Just for this chapter which took me about 2 weeks to write! Yeh lol sorry it's late. And don't forget to check out my profile for what Gabriella's gym clothes looked like. So Thanks for reading and taking the time to review, if you do lol...**

**Xx Roxy.**


	6. Life is a Rollercoaster

Hii (: Next Chapter

**Hii (: Next Chapter!! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed especially the ones who reviewed the previous chapter. Anyway straight on to the next chapter! I hope you like it! And also review if you have any ideas that I might throw in later…**

**Xx Roxy.**

**P.S I Only Own this Idea for this Story (:**

**Previously…**

"_Hey maybe I can show you around?" Troy asked._

"_Sure, that would be great" Gabriella replied._

_Suddenly that blonde cheerleader, Stephanie, ran up to troy and hugged him from behind._

"_Um I think I can show myself around, but thanks" Gabriella gave her best fake Smile and walked off._

--

_Gabriella and Sharpay then both walked off linking arms and talking about all the things that best friends would talk about._

**Sharpay's POV**

I had just finished showing Gabriella around the school; I had showed her every little bit. Now I was going to introduce her to my friends. I think in about a week me and Gabriella will be the best of friends.

We arrived in the cafeteria with only 5 minutes of Recess left. I looked at Gabriella she was looking around, noticing all the cliques. Yes just like every other high school East high is just the same. Full of Cliques. But I'm totally against it all. The clique I hang out in isn't really a clique it's a mixed sorter thing.

I Grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her over to my table in the corner of the cafeteria. There were people sitting down at it, so I introduced her to everyone.

I clapped my hands together to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, this is Gabriella Montez and she is new here. She's my friend so she is going to hang out with us today"

**End of Sharpay's POV**

**Gabriella's POV**

Sharpay clapped her hands together and got everyone who was sitting at the table's attention. They didn't look like any kind of clique that I knew of. They just seemed to be _normal._

"Okay everyone, this is Gabriella Montez and she is new here. She's my friend so she is going to hang out with us today" Sharpay yelled.

"Ok so this is Chad Danforth" Sharpay told me pointing to the African American boy with the massive afro who was asleep in my Homeroom class. "Hi" I greeted him quietly and smiled. He smiled at me back.

"This is Taylor Mckessie" Sharpay then pointed to the African American girl who was also in my Homeroom who was talking to me earlier. "Hey" I said a little more confidently. "Hey you were in my homeroom right?" she asked. "Yep" I replied back and smiled.

"This is my twin brother Ryan" she said as she pointed to a blonde boy who looked exactly like her and wore a pink shirt and hat. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"This is my boyfriend Zeke" she pointed to another African American boy who then smiled at me which made me smile back.

"And they are Kelsi, Jason and Martha" she said as she pointed to 3 more people sitting at the end of the table. They all waved at me, and I waved back.

Then two other people walked up to the table, Stephanie and Troy. Great. My day has been a rollercoaster so far. It was first bad when I didn't know anyone; the roller coaster starts and slowly goes up the hill. Then I met Troy again, the rollercoaster goes down the biggest funnest hill ever. Then I find out he has a girlfriend, the rollercoaster goes up another boring slow hill. Then I meet Sharpay and we become friends, the rollercoaster goes down another fun hill. And now this awkward moment, which is going up hill again on the rollercoaster. **(I hope that makes sense!)**

_Life is a Rollercoaster._

Sharpay then interrupted the awkwardness. "Oh and this is Troy and Stephanie"

I could see Troy was just about to say something but then the bell rang.

"Um I'm going to be late for class" I yelled and quickly walked off.

Saved by the Bell. Phew. I walked out of the cafeteria in search of my locker. This school was huge. I couldn't remember were my locker was!

After a minute or two of searching I finally found it. I quickly took my timetable out of my pocket and looked at what class I had next.

_11:10am_

_12__th__ Grade Calculus_

_Mrs. Samuels_

_Room 7e_

Lucky Sharpay showed me where it was and how all the room orders go. Other was this could of taken me hours to find it. Even though I'm only in Grade 11 I do 12th grade calculus as I said before, I am sorter a nerd.

I walked into 7e to find Taylor sitting at a two seated desk by her self. She saw me and called me over.

"You can sit here if you want" she said and smiled.

"Thanks" I replied and smiled back.

"So you do 12th Grade math work too?" she asked.

"Yeh I'm sorter what you would call…" I started

"A nerd?" she asked, knowing I was going to say that.

"Yeh" I laughed.

"Well join the club I am too!" she laughed as well.

Calculus was actually pretty fun, I knew most of the answers and I had Taylor with me. So the rest of the day was Normal, at Lunch time I avoided all eye contact with Troy, and managed to ignore him. Hopefully the others didn't notice this random ignorance between me and Troy. **(I hope that makes sense) **But then came after school, and I remembered I had Detention with Mrs. Darbus and Troy. This should be interesting I thought to myself. Then I put all my stuff into my locker and headed off to Mrs. Darbus's theatre.

**End of Gabriella's POV**

**Troy's POV**

Wow. Early for detention, that's a first. I guess I was just eager to see what was going to happen between me and Gabriella in here. She has been ignoring me all day! And I don't even know why. I still had the bracelet on, and I was hoping she did too.

At the moment I am sitting on the theatre stage all alone waiting for Darbus, but earlier Stephanie asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her. But I was saved from having Detention. Seriously that girl can shop! So I just said I would catch up with her tomorrow after school, knowing that have basketball practice. I really don't feel like going shopping with Stephanie today, or tomorrow or EVER Really. I sighed, my life might look like some awesome life but it's not really that great at all.

Just then the door at the back of the theatre opened, I couldn't see the person I could only see the black outline. But right away I knew it was Gabriella. That petite perfect body outline certainly didn't belong to Mrs. Darbus! I got shivers down my back imagining Mrs.Darbus' Head on a hot body like that! Yes my imagination is what you would call weird!

Anyway, Gabriella was slowly walking down the aisle of the theatre looking at the ground. I just watched her as she walked up the stairs up onto the theatre stage. She was about 10 metres away from me. She hadn't looked at me once. Have I done something wrong? Am I really that scary? Or does she just not like me... Girls are so hard to figure out!

I Decided since Darbus wasn't here yet I would make some conversation between us so things weren't too tense and awkward.

"How'd you like your first day at East High?" I asked.

She just looked at me, I felt like a fool!

After a few seconds she was about to open her mouth and answer but I sorter cut her off. I needed to get to the point and find out what I had done to make her ignore me.

"Ok! Listen! What have I done?! You have been ignoring me all day! And I don't know why." I yelled.

Ok I have to admit that was a little harsh but I really didn't like the way she has been ignoring me today. She was still looking at me, she opened her mouth to say something but then Mrs. Darbus walked in.

"Welcome to Detention Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton welcome to your 1 millionth detention. Montez you will Paint that box and Bolton start stapling leaves on to that tree! We have a lot to do here so I suggest you stop chitty chatting and get to work." She yelled so loudly it echoed so that Australia could hear it! **(I live in Australia! (: )**

"Damn!" I muttered under my breath.

We both then got to work on our detention jobs.

I'm going to talk to Gabriella after this detention, were there will be no interruptions.

**Ok so here is this chapter, now review!**

**As you may have read in my authors note I won't be updating that much because of school and I will be waiting till holidays then I will update more. But it has already been more then half of my school holidays and I haven't updated once!**

**And I'm really sorry about that, I guess I'm busier in the holidays with friends and family and stuff.**

**I didn't really like this chapter I don't know why, I think I sorter have dragged out the first day, but don't worry it won't be like that everyday! Lol. Also I think some things don't make sense in this chapter so I'm sorry about that too!**

**Ok so a big thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story, or put it in to there favourites!**

**But an even bigger thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter, when I asked everyone to review! It obviously wasn't everyone but for the people who did, thanks it means a lot to me that you actually read these author notes.**

**TheDiamondPrincess**

**ZanessaBritney4ever**

**Clembo29**

**Daydreamer299**

**Thank you again! Next chapter will be out soon! Oh and sorry for miss spelling Bolton in one of the chapters before. I must have been half asleep that day! And sorry for this big authors note that probably wasted your time! Lol**

**Review!**

**Xx Roxy.**


	7. Right on Time

**Hello Everyone, I don't think my last few chapters have been very exciting, so hopefully this one will spice it up! Lol. Ok so like in lots of stories I have made Sharpay friends with Gabriella. I mean she totally fits the whole ice queen thing but she can be a Bitch as well as Gabriella's friend right? Ahaha. Anyway on with the story!**

**Xx Roxy.**

**P.S For the YouTube Trailer of 'Love is Worth Fighting For' go to: youtube****.com/watch?v=YcXkQi550OI**

**Ok so first I want to tell you the Dream I had last night about going to the movies to see High school Musical 3! If you want to just skip it but I got to say it is really random and funny. The Start is a bit fuzzy but anyway here we go:**

_Ok so the dream started when Gabi and Troy were about to kiss (but it isn't the kiss that is already all over YouTube it was a different one, youtube__.com/watch?v=KYyh-zIxUa8__ For the HSM3 kiss) And I wanted to record it so I could show it to everyone on YouTube (Even though Australia is the last country to get it in the world and everyone else would have already seen it!) but then I Missed it so I rewinded it back (even though its in the theatres! Gosh the things you can do in dreams!) And tried again but this time the man next to me saw me recording it and whispered to all his friends down the aisle so (this is the odd part) I leaned over all the people and said "I am not recording it!" Then fell off the other side down the stairs (ahaha wtf?!) so then I got back up I didn't end up recording any of it. And I looked at the screen it was everyone walking into there Prom except here is the funny part they were all wearing 3-d Glasses and KFC Boxes on there head!! (Don't ask) The End! _**Lol anyone had dreams like these? I have had heaps I will also tell you the one I had about Hannah Montana next time! I hope you like the Chapter!**

**[I Still dont own anything]**

* * *

**Previously…**

_Troy's POV_

"_Ok! Listen! What have I done?! You have been ignoring me all day! And I don't know why." I yelled._

_Ok I have to admit that was a little harsh but I really didn't like the way she has been ignoring me today. She was still looking at me, she opened her mouth to say something but then Mrs. Darbus walked in._

_--_

_I'm going to talk to Gabriella after this detention, were there will be no interruptions._

**No One's POV**

'_Wow that was one of the longest detentions ever!'_ Troy thought to himself.

He was walking out of the Theatre now with Gabriella about three metres behind him. She was looking down at the floor and too busy to notice Troy had stopped and turned around to talk to her.

BAM!

She bumped right into him and was lying on the floor she looked up, and a blue pair of eyes stood out from everything.

"Ouch" She groaned.

"Opps sorry! Here let me help you up" troy asked as he held out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks" she took it and he pulled her up, but at the time they were touching little sparks flew through them.

Gabriella looked up at him and then back down realising they hadn't let go of each others hands yet.

"Oh" troy cleared his throat and let go.

Gabriella giggled. When troy heard it he got butterflies in his stomach.

"Listen I am really sorry about before it's just that you have been pretty much ignoring me all day and I just got annoyed because we haven't seen each other for ages and I really wanted to be friends again_ "or more?"_ And it feels like I have done something wrong and… ok sorry I'm rambling" Troy laughed.

Gabriella Giggled again. "Hey don't worry its fine, and sorry about the whole ignoring thing I guess I was just nervous to see you again" _"No" _she thought, and fake smiled.

Troy could see right through it but decided to leave this subject for now. He chuckled "That's alright, hey um maybe we can hang out some time? You know catch up and talk" he asked her as they started walking out of the school, he held the big east high doors open for her as she walked through under his arm.

"Err sure sounds great! When?" she asked.

"Um are you busy now?" he asked, nervous of what her answer was going to be.

She thought for a moment _Hmmm mum is out at work still and she won't be home until eight, why not?_ "Sure why not?" she finally answered.

Troy looked relieved "Ok Great! How about I pick you up in say… forty five minutes? And I can show you around Albuquerque in case you have forgotten where everything is?" he asked her.

"Okay sounds great!" she smiled.

"Ok then see you then!" Troy said happily and walked off but he only got about 2 steps.

"Err I think you forgot something!" Gabriella called out.

He turned around with a confused expression.

"You don't know where I live" she laughed.

"Oh Righttt" Troy laughed and walked back.

He quickly got out a pen from his pocket and looked at her.

"32 Shadow way" she told him as he quickly wrote it down on his arm.

"Excellent see you then… then" Troy smiled and waved.

"Yeh see you then!" Gabriella yelled as she started to walk away to her car.

"See you then" troy repeated quietly and smiled when Gabriella was out of earshot.

Then he hoped in his dad's truck and drove home with the cheesiest smile spread across his face.

**Mean while at Gabriella's House…**

Gabriella was searching through her closet to find what to wear; it had gotten pretty hot that afternoon so she decided to wear a pair of Denim shorts and a light blue tank top. Gabriella then tied her hair in loose messy plaits with her side fringe hanging out. She then looked at her self in the mirror tilting her head from side to side. She looked at her clock beside her bed. It was 10 seconds until 4:45 which meant 10 seconds until troy was here.

10

9

8

She looked under her bed for a pair of flip flops

7

6

She felt 2 big pieces of rubber, pulling them out she saw they were her light blue Havaiana flip flops** (****Havaiana**** is a surf brand of flip flops in Australia, and they are pretty expensive. Look them up on Google hehehe)**

5

4

3

She slipped them on her feet and stood up almost loosing her balance.

2

1

DING DONG!

The sound of the Montez's doorbell rang through the big house, "_Wow right on time troy" _Gabriella thought.

She quickly patted down her clothes in the mirror and ran out her door and down the stairs.

DING DONG!

The door rang again, _"yet very impatient!"_ She thought to herself again.

"Coming!" she yelled as she reached the door knob and opened the door meeting the pair of blue eyes she always got lost in.

"Took your time" he smiled at her.

"Well if you haven't noticed I am a girl" she replied.

Troy laughed "well I got to admit you are quicker then Stephanie!" Gabriella stopped smiling when she heard the name Stephanie "She takes Hours!" Troy Continued.

Gabriella laughed trying to sound amused.

"Well we better get going, we have a lot to do" troy said grabbing her arm and dragging her out of her house.

Gabriella just followed him to his truck he opened to passenger door for her allowing her to get in.

"Thanks" she smiled at him sweetly.

Troy then quickly ran over to his side and hoped in, starting up the engine quickly.

"Where are we going first she asked?" looking at troy.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he replied keeping his eyes on the road.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she leaned back into the seat.

Troy took Gabriella past all the popular places in Albuquerque which she vividly remembered while they talked about basketball, California, and many other topics. But then he started to drive away from all the housing and buildings and into more bush surrounding. The car stopped and they both hoped out. Gabriella was amazed she was looking over all of Albuquerque on a mountain. She had never been up here before; you could see everything from here. The town, houses, lake and they could even see there school, East High!

"Oh my gosh troy" she started "this is…"

Troy cut her off "Beautiful isn't it?" troy looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah" Gabriella looked away from troy and focused on the view again and sort of floated off in her own world, but then snapped out of it when she felt strong little sparks fly up through her arm. It took her a second to realize troy had her hand and was pulling her closer to the edge. He then sat down and pulled her with him. The sun was setting, it was getting dark and the two teenagers were getting a little too close. **(Not as in about to kiss but like shoulders touching and stuff) **Suddenly Gabriella's phone rang and made the two jump slightly. Gabriella quickly got it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. It was her mum, _"Great"_ Gabriella thought. She then put it to her ear and answered it.

"Hey Mum" Gabriella spoke into her iphone.

"Hello Gabriella are you at home? Because you need to get dinner started before I get home." Her mum asked her.

Troy just kept looking out at the view trying not to be too nosey on listening to Gabriella's phone call.

"Mum can't we just order take out tonight, I'm sort of busy" Gabriella replied hoping she wouldn't have to go yet.

"Busy? What are you doing? Did you make a new friend?" her mum asked curiously.

"No mum it's more like an old friend" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok well make sure you tell me about it when I get home, I have to go now. You need to cook dinner you know how I don't like greasy take away foods. Okay, I love you"

"Okay mum, yeah I love you too" Gabriella hung up the phone and slipped it back in her pocket then looked at troy. Gabriella was a bit disappointed her mum ruined the great time she was having with troy but her mum worked hard for her and she was grateful for it.

"Sorry Troy I have to go home now, mum wants me to cook dinner" Gabriella told him as she was getting up.

Troy had a disappointed look on his face but he was going to see her tomorrow anyway, and the next day and the next which made him a bit more happier.

"Alright then, I'll take ya home" troy smiled.

They then got into troy's truck and troy drove Gabriella back to her place. When they got to her house troy stopped the car and looked over at Gabriella who was already smiling at him.

"I had fun today, thanks troy" she put her hand on the door handle and opened the door.

"Yeah so did I" Troy smiled goofily. "Well, I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah see you tomorrow, bye" Gabriella giggled at the stupid smile troy had on his face.

"Bye Gabs" Gabriella shut the car door and waved at troy as she walked up to the front door of her massive house. He made sure she got inside and then he drove off home excited for the next day at school with his **best friend** Gabriella.

--

Gabriella unlocked her front door and went inside where it was warm. She then put her keys into a bowl on a little table next to the front door. She looked around it was quiet she smiled to her self as she heard troy's car drive off down the street.

"Now, what to have for dinner…" Gabriella said to herself as she headed for the kitchen thinking of what to cook for dinner.

* * *

Oh my god, that took me like a month to write!

So the start bit was from ages ago, I have just been sooo busy!

I Don't want to sound mean or anything but I do have a life outside of my computer room, and yes I am sure you all do. I am in high school too so it's really hard to find time for these things. But I do love writing this for you guys :]

High school musical 3 is coming out in 5 or 6 days here! Omgosh I have waited since September last year for this!

**I'm asking for at least 5 reviews, if I don't get them the NEXT CHAPTER WONT BE COMING UP until I do get them.**

That's all I ask of you guys, and I know I have way more then 5 people alerting this story so its not impossible people.

**So Review!** Next Chapter will hopefully be out in the next 2 weeks or so? If not I apologize(: thanks.

**Xx Roxy. **This is my longest chapter I have written so far :D


	8. I Miss You

**Arghhh, I am so terribly sorry for not updating in months. You probably all hate me.**

**I don't know if anyone even remembers this story but I will try and update more frequently now. My life has just been a rollercoaster lately. And again I'm sorry I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing other then The Characters of Stephanie Gold and Hallie Chambers.**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously…**_

"_That's alright, hey um maybe we can hang out some time? You know catch up and talk" he asked her as they started walking out of the school, he held the big east high doors open for her as she walked through under his arm._

"_Err sure sounds great! When?" she asked._

"_Um are you busy now?" he asked, nervous of what her answer was going to be._

_--_

"_Yeah see you tomorrow, bye" Gabriella giggled at the stupid smile troy had on his face._

"_Bye Gabs" Gabriella shut the car door and waved at troy as she walked up to the front door of her massive house. He made sure she got inside and then he drove off home excited for the next day at school with his _**best friend**_Gabriella._

**No One's POV**

Gabriella sluggishly got out of bed in the morning as her alarm clock went off. After the fun evening she had with Troy yesterday, she cooked some quick pasta for dinner; her mum came home just in time. So they sat at the table in silence, only little clinks would be heard when the silverware hit the dishes slightly. Her mum decided to break the silence as something popped into her head. Gabriella's mum, Maria, remembered Gabriella saying she met a friend.

Maria was surprised when she heard it was Troy, Gabriella's childhood friend. She was asking Gabriella questions all night. The questions included things like "Does he look the same?", "Who recognized who?" and "Does Troy still like that pumpkin soup I would make him when he came for dinner?" as the questions got weirder and weirder Gabriella decided to call it a night. She usually never went to bed this early right after dinner, but any excuse had to be made to get away from her over excited mother.

It was now Tuesday and Gabriella walked into her bathroom and washed her face to wake up a bit more. She then brushed through her slightly matted locks that waved down to her waist. She decided to keep her hair out today. She then brushed her teeth and added a bit of make up. After this she headed to her closet, not before looking out the window to check the weather first. It wasn't cold but wasn't really sunny, the sun hid behind New Mexico's grey clouds.

She decided to put on some denim shorts and a flowy white strap top, on her way out she added a black leather jacket leaving it unzipped. **(Jacket in Profile) **

She skipped down the stairs to see a note on the kitchen bench again.

_Sorry Gabriella I had to leave early again, emergency at the hospital._

_Love you lots xx_

**(I don't know if I mentioned where Maria works before but she works at the hospital now)**

Gabriella sighed, and went to the cupboard to pour her self some cereal. She missed her mum a lot when she was out working; they never had much time to talk. She finished her cereal and was walking out the door when a vibration in her pocket stopped her. She dug into her pocket for her iphone and looked at the caller id. It was Hallie her California friend.

"Hey Hal" She greeted.

"Oh Gabs! It's so good to hear your voice! You have no idea how boring it is here without you!" Gabriella laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

Hallie Chambers was her best friend in California; she had wavy light brown hair and tanned California skin. She had a few freckles on her face here and there from the sun but not too many.

"No seriously Gabs, I miss you so much! How are things over there in New Mexico?"

"I know I miss you too!" Gabriella laughed, her friend was such a chatterbox it was weird not hearing her voice 24/7 anymore. "New Mexico is exactly how I remember it, but I am missing the beach." Gabriella sighed.

"Awww, poor Gabs. Any hot guys over there?" Hallie asked suspiciously. Gabriella laughed and continued making her way to the car.

"No were near as many as California!" she replied getting in the car. "Hey Hal I got to go to school now so how about we chat some more later?"

"Awww okay then, I really miss you here Gabs."

"Miss you too Hals, bye" Gabriella smiled slightly, she was happy to hear her friends voice again but she really did miss her.

Gabriella shortly arrived at East High only to be greeted by the blonde girl, Sharpay.

"Gabby!!!!" the blonde squealed and hugged her tightly.

Gabriella hesitantly put her arms around the blonde too. "Hi Sharpay" She tried to sound as enthusiastic as she could. She sort of reminded her of Hallie, except crazier.

When the tight hug was over Sharpay took Gabriella's hand and dragged her to the front doors of East High. As they walked through the corridors together every conversation they had some how turned into a conversation about shoes or clothes. Like when Gabriella asked when Sharpay's birthday was, Sharpay replied "The 2nd of July… oh this one time on my 14th birthday I got this awesome set of designer clothes!" And then Gabriella wanted to know how Sharpay met her boyfriend Zeke Sharpay replied with " Oh in this store at the mall, Its such a cool store I remember that day I went there and bought my favourite silver heels!"

It got sort of annoying, but Gabriella had to admit she was really funny and nice to her. It was now recess and Gabriella had not seen Troy all day, except for in Homeroom were they only shared a quick smile before being yelled at about Mrs Darbus about paying attention in class.

After getting her tray of food, Gabriella went and sat down at the table where Sharpay, Taylor and all her other new friends sat. She did notice that Troy and Stephanie weren't here yet, she wondered why. But then again, did she really want to know?

The rest of the day went pretty fast, Troy and Stephanie hadn't shown up at the table at recess, she had made pretty good friends with Chad, the boy with the afro. He was in her English class. He had a lot of great jokes and used a lot of sarcasm which made her laugh. She got an A in her Calculus test, Troy and Stephanie did not sit at the table lunch time, but Gabriella did see them, Stephanie sat with her cheerleading friends and Troy had also joined them.

It didn't really annoy Gabriella that Troy hadn't talked to her all day. They didn't have any classes together and he had a girlfriend, and Gabriella was pretty sure he would rather spend more time with his girlfriend then his old best friend. It was 6th period, the last class of the day and Gabriella had chemistry. She didn't know if she had any of her new friends in this class. So she just sat at an empty table at the back of the class and waited for the teacher to come in and start.

Gabriella was too busy day dreaming to notice someone had already sat next to her. She got a bit of a fright though when she felt something touch her left shoulder. Looking to her left she noticed Troy had sat next to her.

"Oh hey, you gave me a fright" she laughed.

Troy joined her and laughed too "So what were you day dreaming about? Huh?" He asked with a suspicious grin.

"Nothing interesting" she replied with a sigh. "Oh and thanks for showing me around again Troy. Last night was fun."

"Hey, no problem. How was California then? I'm sure it can't be any better then Albuquerque." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I am missing the beach already and all my friends back there" she smiled sadly at the thought of her few friends back in California.

"It must be tough to move so far away from all your friends"

"Yeah it is, but we keep in touch. You know with all the technology these days. MySpace, msn, mobiles, Facebook, and the list goes on." Gabriella smiled looking up from her desk at Troy.

"I still can't believe you're actually back and still wearing that bracelet, and out of all the schools around here you come to East High." He said quietly so only Gabriella could hear.

Gabriella smiled looking into Troy's deep ocean blue eyes "Oh, I hadn't asked you, but does anyone know that we had already met before ten years ago?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy laughed a bit. "No I don't think so; I mean Chad knows about the whole best friend and bracelet thing. But he doesn't know it was you." He replied.

"Oh okay then." Gabriella paused for a moment "Lets not tell them" she then continued with a sly smile on her face.

"Why? Are you embarrassed to be seen as my best friend?" Troy asked putting a had to his heart to act hurt. Gabriella giggled.

"No Troy, just as a joke, and stop being such a drama queen"

So Gabriella and Troy decided not to tell anyone they had met years before, they would wait and tell them later when the subject came around. Chemistry went by pretty quick. Troy and Gabriella were talking as if they had only said goodbye to each other yesterday.

As the bell rang signalling home time, Troy and Gabriella said there goodbyes with a little wave as Troy headed for basket ball practice and Gabriella headed home. Before Gabriella got into her car someone stopped her.

Gabriella turned around to come face to face with Stephanie Gold, East high's Cheerleading captain, Most popular girl in the school, and Troy Bolton's girlfriend.

Stephanie had bleached blonde hair; you could almost call it white. It had been straightened today and sat just below her shoulders, a bobby pin was held to keep her bangs to the side. She was much taller then Gabriella and had a fake tan on that wasn't spread around evenly. Her face was packed with makeup and she had a little diamond nose piercing. She was slightly less richer then Sharpay and Ryan Evans.

"Uh, hi can I help you?" Gabriella asked since all Stephanie did was give her a death glare.

"Okay, so I am just going to get to the point" Gabriella stood with a confused look on her face. "I don't know what you and Troy have going on here. Some sort of best friend act thing, but I don't like it. You can't just waltz into east high and become best friends with the most popular guy in school. You shouldn't be talking to him no wait, you shouldn't even be looking at him. You belong in the geek's clique; Jock and nerd do not go together!" Stephanie took a big breath at the end of her long speech.

"What are you? Like ruler of the school or something? I can be friends with who I want." Gabriella fought back. Stephanie just looked at her not expecting any sort of comeback.

"Listen, I really don't like you at the moment, if you want to still be friends with Troy, fine then, go ahead. But if you start to steal him away from me, you will be the laughing matter of the school in seconds. I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve for you love, don't you worry." And with that Stephanie Gold turned on her heel and strutted back across the car park and back into the school for her cheerleading practice.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Gabriella was scared of going on boats, she was terrified of spiders, and she was even a little scared of going to college. But she definitely wasn't scared of Stephanie Gold, or her threats.

* * *

**So Gabriella does have a tough and feisty side lol.**

**Thanks for actually reading this, please review!**

**Okay so my lack of updating is caused by many things. I Saw High school musical 3 last year and it inspired me to write this chapter then. But then my dog was sick and I was upset cos she was only a puppy and she was so close to dying. She is ok now though. Also I am in my 3****rd**** year high school so I have had heaps of homework and I have exams next week. And plenty more drama happened that you probably can't be bothered reading about lol.**

**Let's hope I update soon. Oh and new stories will also likely come out soon, I have many ideas.**

**Xx Roxy.**


	9. Sunday Funday with My Saviour

**Oh my god! This is an Extremely Fast update for me! It was sort of rushed though so sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**xX Roxy.**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Listen, I really don't like you at the moment, if you want to still be friends with Troy, fine then, go ahead. But if you start to steal him away from me, you will be the laughing matter of the school in seconds. I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve for you love, don't you worry." And with that Stephanie Gold turned on her heel and strutted back across the car park and back into the school for her cheerleading practice._

_Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Gabriella was scared of going on boats, she was terrified of spiders, and she was even a little scared of going to college. But she definitely wasn't scared of Stephanie Gold, or her threats._

--

**No one's POV**

A whole two months had past since the day Stephanie Gold has threatened Gabriella. Nothing too exciting had happened in those two months. Stephanie hadn't threatened Gabriella again, Gabriella hadn't stole Troy off of her and she never really intended to. Troy and Gabriella hung out practically every second day after school. The other days Troy would be playing basketball with the guys or spending time with Stephanie.

Three weeks after Gabriella first arrived, Troy and her made up a day called "Sunday Funday" well Troy picked the lame name but Gabriella came up with the idea. Every Sunday they would take turns and pick what they wanted to do, it would just be them, no one else just the two best friends. They went to the movies, sometimes even to concerts or they just went for a picnic on the mountain that looked over Albuquerque. (The one they went to when troy was showing her around).

It had become a routine and they hadn't broken it yet. Troy and Gabriella's friends had not found out about how they new each other years ago. Troy and Gabriella had actually forgotten to tell them, the subject never came up and it wasn't a big deal so they just simply forgot. They still wore there best friend bracelets everywhere they went and they weren't ashamed of it.

Gabriella's mum and Troy's parents had had a few get togethers and caught up a bit, but not as many as they used to since Gabriella's mum was always working. Gabriella had also met Troy's little sister, Annabelle. **(Hopefully I hadn't mentioned any other siblings before, tell me. If so Sorry)** She was a four year old girl with hair lighter then troy's, closer to blonde. She had Troy's perfectly blue eyes, and was definitely the energetic type. Troy was so protective of her; he was a good older brother.

Gabriella had become best friends with Sharpay and Taylor as well. Whenever she needed some girl talk and would rather talk to a girl about it instead of Troy, Sharpay and Taylor were always there for her. Gabriella's mum was still always off at work, and she still missed Hallie and all her friends from California but for Gabriella life was good. She was Happy.

Today is Sunday Funday and Gabriella was sitting on the kitchen bench eating her porridge while her mum was sleeping in. She had a late shift last night. It was Gabriella's turn to pick what to do today and she had decided she wanted to go to the Ice-skating rink. As soon as she got out of bed she had told Troy her idea and he had told her he would pick her up at 10. Gabriella had always loved ice skating, it was so graceful and creative. She did take lessons when she was younger in California but she wasn't the best at it.

Jumping off the kitchen bench Gabriella then hurried up to her room to get changed. She decided to put on her Jean Tights (They are tights but they have the denim type material pattern on them and have pockets and stuff, I don't know about America but in Australia you get them from supre, they are really cute and more comfortable then skinny jeans) She then put a white singlet on and then added a grey sweatshirt. She through on some Haviana flip flops and grabbed a pair of socks and put it in her bag with all her other essentials.

She then brushed her teeth and heard the beep of a horn outside. It was Troy; she quickly tied her hair up into a messy ponytail and then ran off downstairs. After locking the door she jumped into Troy's truck to find him smiling at her. He was wearing a red and white Nike hoddie and also had on a pair of jeans. His hair was slightly wet from the looks of it; he had probably had a shower.

"Hey Brie" Troy greeted, while backing out of the driveway.

Gabriella smiled at her nickname, he had been calling her this since they made up Sunday Funday. "Hey Wildcat" She greeted back using his nickname she made for him.

"I can't believe you picked ice skating, I am not any good."

"I haven't gone in ages so don't worry, you wont be the only one falling on your ass." She replied and laughed.

"Were going to have wet bums! Yay" he exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

**Gabriella's POV**

We arrived at the Albuquerque skating rink and got out of the car, Troy put his arm around my shoulders. It had become a habit, we always did things couples would do, we held hands sometimes too. None of this was in the lovey kind of way, me and him were just friends and we knew that. We then entered the ice skating rink to find it quite empty. This was good; it lessens the risk of falling over heaps.

We both payed for a ticket each for 2 hours and headed over to the desk were you pick up your ice skates.

"Size twelve please" Troy asked the man on the other side, who nodded and looked at me.

**(Okay I don't know if shoe size in America is the same as in a Australia but I'm pretty sure men's 12 shoe size here is what most 17 year olds would have, but I don't know for sure)**

"Uh, size seven please" I told him, getting a little laugh from Troy.

"You have small feet" he whispered in my ear and laughed again as the man handed us our skates.

"I do not, you just have big ones" I shot back with a grin.

"Yeah you know what big feet means, right Brie?" Now he was the one with a grin on his face and still laughing.

"Yes I know what it means, but I think that it's just a saying" I replied, but I knew I had lost this time.

"Nice comeback" He smiled as he grabbed my empty hand and pulled me over to some chairs.

--

I had finally gotten one of my skates on to find that Troy had already gotten both his on.

"T-t-t-t-today junior" he laughed at me.

"Shut up you or I will stick the blade on my skate in your face" He laughed again bending down and grabbing my second shoe.

"Here I'll help" He got my shoe on faster then I could have and we walked down the steps to enter the rink while he held my hand so we could balance each other. Or if one falls the other goes with, either way.

We stepped onto the slippery ice, still holding his hand I pulled troy along.

We lapped the rink slowly a few times and then showed each other the tricks we could do. I, of course won; those lessons really did come in handy. It was good to see Troy loose at something against me. We then decided to go grab a drink and a bite to eat, but of course Troy wanted to make it a race to the exit of the rink.

"Ready, set, GO!!!" he yelled echoing the building.

He might be able to beat me on foot but I was a better ice skater and I was going to win. I could tell I wasn't ahead by far I could hear his skates right behind me, sounding dangerously close. I turned to look and he was right on my tail. Then suddenly I hit a ditch in the ice, from not looking were I was going. I was heading for the ice face first, I didn't have good reflexes, and there was no time to put my arms out. This was all happening in seconds. I was ready to feel lots of pain but instead I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist quickly. I opened my tightly shut eyes to find myself looking at the ice, inches away from it.

I let out a big breath of relief, Troy had caught me. No concussion, no blood, no bruises to be waking up to tomorrow. I stood up slightly shaking from shock, and turned around and looked at Troy, staring into his scared dark blue eyes, his arms still around me.

"Shit Brie that was a close one. Are you okay?" He asked in a shaky voice. I then realised that fall could have been really bad, like breaking my nose bad. The ice was rock hard and I was plummeting to it face first fall speed ahead. There was a replay that played in my head.

Before I said anything I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him in a tight hug. "I'm fine" I finally let out in his ear noticing that my voice was shaky too. "Thanks for catching me" I laughed a little and let go of him.

Still holding me around my waist for support Troy just smiled at me and pulled me toward the exit of the rink.

After taking our skates off and grabbing something to eat we then headed back towards our truck and Troy drove me home.

"Sorry we can't hang out longer, I promised Chad I would play some B-ball with him this weekend and I haven't yet." We were now just sitting in his truck in my driveway.

"Hey no problem today was good fun. Except for the tripping" I laughed "I owe you big time." He just smiled at me.

"Okay I will pick you up tomorrow at eight for school?" He asked. We only have one more week of school left until the Easter holidays and I couldn't wait, I was extremely excited, mum said I could visit Hallie.

"Sure see you then" I smiled reaching over and placing a quick kiss on his cheek and then I got out of the car and waved him goodbye.

Walking into the house mum was sat at the table reading the newspaper with a coffee in her hand. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Have fun with Troy to day?"

"Yeah we went ice skating today, and I almost had this big stack, but Troy caught me" I smiled.

She laughed "Well that's lucky then" and then she went back to reading the newspaper.

I Sighed and then headed upstairs to my room I pulled out my homework and sat cross legged on my bed. Troy had saved me, if he didn't I would of probably needed a trip to the hospital. I was really lucky, and that's when I realised that Troy was my Hero.

_My Saviour_

* * *

**I Am extremely unhappy with this chapter but please review since I updated fast :D**

**I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter, and I guess I sort of deserved that.**

**Oh and I actually just realized I hadn't put the link in my profile for Gabriella's leather jacket yet from my last chapter. But it is in there now if you would like to take a look.**

**Also I am thinking of changing my Pen name, I am a fan of Ashley Tisdale and I supported Jashley. Now that Jashley is over I want to change the name. But it's not going to be or whatever. Since her new boyfie is that Scott guy. So if anyone wants to suggest ideas go ahead :)**

**My Exams are over! YAY!!!!**

**Hopefully I will find time to post some new stories soon too.**

**Please Review, Xx Roxy.**


	10. Super Important Authors Note

Okay if anyone does read this I'm sorry if it gets confusing.

This story was my first story; I didn't really plan any of it. I don't like the idea anymore I was just writing as I went, I made the title up cos I thought it was cute, it really has nothing to do with the story. Even though I don't like this story, and no one is probably still reading it, I might continue cos I love the YouTube trailer I made for it, lol. So even if no one continues reading I am going to write the rest for myself, it will only be a short story now and everything in it will move fast so I can get it over with.

I'm sorry for my lack of updating; I just don't get the time or the inspiration. I barely get time now to read the stories I alert to. I'm starting to live more outside of my computer room. As much as I love writing and reading stories I have a life off the computer too. I hope you all understand.

Lastly, I am writing a new story! It's going to be great!

Mainly because I have planned it before I started writing, and I have already written the first few chapters already. I will post the first one after I have written about 10-15 chapters. This is so I update often and keep readers interested.

I'm not going to mention much right now cos as I write I keep changing ideas.

But what I am sure of is that it's about two people who are abused in different ways and they come together and help each other out. Sound familiar? Yeah I know lots of people have written stories like this but I will try my best to make it my own and surprise you :) Plus it's Troyella!!

I want to estimate a time when it will come out but I'm not promising anything. Hopefully it will be out in January or February next year. I'm excited and I hope you stay tuned and read it, so keep checking back :)

Wow that was long and boring right? I probably should have written something like this a while ago. Anyway review with your opinions and questions on any of the things I have said and I will reply back to you when I can.

Xx Roxy.

P.S Check out my Christmas oneshot if you haven't already read it, I posted it for last years Christmas and I was real happy with it :) Let's get into the Christmas spirit!


End file.
